Slow Shift and Super Soakers
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: LVPD's Crime Lab has a slow shift and somebody is wielding a Super Soaker. Yes, the is a Nick and Sara pairing! Enjoy!


Slow Shift and Super Soakers

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Here is what happens when there is a slow shift and a Super Soaker wielding lab rat, uh, I mean tech.

Author's Note: This is based loosely on a story that happened to me in my college days ten years ago. It was my crazy hallmates that went Super Soaker happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unusually slow night at the Las Vegas Police Department's crime lab. Nothing much was happening at this time in Sin City.

Nick and Sara were sitting in the break room sharing a big chocolate chip cookie they had bought a half-hour earlier along with two vanilla lattes. They had a cute moment when they fed each other a piece of the cookie just like they did on their wedding day. Only that time, they did it with pieces of an actual wedding cake.

"We should have these slow shifts more often," Nick smiled as he held Sara.

"Yeah, but you got to admit those seeming nonstop action days can be adrenaline rushing," Sara admitted. "Still, it is nice to have a very slow shift. It just gives us a chance to relax and reflect upon past cases."

After Nick took the last piece of the cookie, he and Sara embraced. They were kissing each other passionately not caring who watched them or any resulting comment. Without warning, they felt some cold liquid hit them. They released each other to see the source of the liquid. It was Greg Sanders, the lab tech, armed with a Super Soaker.

"Greg, you are such an asshole!" Sara shouted.

"Sanders, you are so going down!" Nick exploded.

They got up and ran after Greg. It wasn't until Greg bumped in Warrick that Nick and Sara stopped chasing him. Warrick grabbed on to Greg by his arms.

"Catherine, bring the other two for Nick and Sara!" Warrick called out. "We need to teach this lab weasel not to break into my locker, steal one of my Super Soakers and use them against the happy couple. I brought those to have a little fun with some friends, not for you to play some idiotic game of 'Soak the CSI'."

Catherine came with two Super Soakers filled with cold water. She tossed one to Nick and another to Sara.

"Are you ready?" Warrick said to Nick and Sara. "Take aim and soak the lab rat, I mean tech!"

This was going to be so much fun, both Sara and Nick thought. Warrick released Greg from his grip and the couple soaked him. Nick was laughing while Sara screamed with delight. Greg's spiky hair drooped to the point that he looked more like a wet medieval peasant than some punk lab tech of 2004.

"I surrender," Greg said.

It was only then, Nick and Sara put down their soakers.

"Psych!" Greg said and took aim at them with his soaker. "I can't believe you fell for my surrendering!"

"You're a son of a bitch!" Sara snapped and retaliated while Nick went to refill his.

Nick returned and continued soaking Greg.

Grissom and Brass materialized from the elevator and saw what was going on. Brass cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Children, can anyone explain to me what've you been doing?" Grissom asked.

Nick, Sara, Greg, Warrick and Catherine just stood there for a moment in silence. How were they going to explain their way out of this one? Do they blame Greg for started it? Greg stepped forward with his head down.

"Greg, do you want to start?" Brass asked.

"I started the whole thing," Greg heavily confessed. "It was really slow here and I was bored out of my skull. I broke into Warrick's locker and took one of his Super Soakers. I filled it with cold water and made my way to the break room. I saw Nick and Sara sitting and sharing a cookie. It was too perfect an opportunity, so I started soaking them. I think you know the rest of the story."

He was waiting for Grissom or Brass to reprimand him. Instead, they were laughing and they were immediately joined by Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Nick.

"Greg, we'll let that one go," Grissom smiled. "Next time, we won't go easy on you!"

It was only when Greg smiled that he knew that he was forgiven.

"Okay, I hate to break this to you wild and crazy kids," Grissom said. "Your slow shift just started to pick up the pace slightly. Catherine, you are with Nick and Sara on a double homicide at the Belagio. Warrick and Greg, you are with me on a jewelry store heist. Now if any of you have been soaked change into some dry clothes. I don't want anyone to get sick on my shift. Say we meet with our teams in fifteen minutes."

Nick and Sara walked together, but stopped briefly to embrace and kiss.

"Damn, that was good when it lasted," Nick said after they pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, we just got to love those slow shifts," Sara giggled.

THE END


End file.
